Gengar
Gengar is a Ghost and Poison type Pokémon, and is the 94th Pokémon on the National Pokédex. He is arguably the best Non-Legendary Ghost type Pokémon. He also has one of the most broken Mega Evolutions in Pokémon history. Pokedex Information *''Type:'' Ghost/Poison *''National Dex Number: 94 *''Clification: ''Shadow Pokémon *''Height: ''4'11" *''Weight: ''89.3lbs *''Pokédex Entry (FireRed): ''It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains. Base Stats 'Gengar' * ''HP: ''60 * ''Attack: ''65 * ''Defense: 60 * Special Attack: ''130 * ''Special Defense: ''75 * ''Speed: ''110 'Mega Gengar' * ''HP: 60 * Attack: ''65 * ''Defense: ''80 * ''Special Attack: 170 * Special Defense: ''95 * ''Speed: ''130 Move Set (Created by: energyman2289) *''A Combo: ''A flurry of Shadow Punches. *''FTilt: Slower but stronger Shadow Punch. *''UTilt:'' Lick. Gengar swings his tongue upwards. *''DTilt:'' Smog. Gengar swings his arms towards the ground releasing a ring of poisonous gas around him. *''FSmash:'' Poison Jab. Gengar lunges forward, sending his opponent flying. *''USmash:'' Giga Impact. Gengar lunges the upward. *''DSmash:'' Gengar turns into a shadow on the ground. He's in the ground while charging up, then pops out when released. *''NAir:'' Curse: Gengar takes 5% Damage to use this move. He summons a large ring of black aura around him. If a player is caught in the ring, they will be damaged for 5 seconds, taking a total of 20% *''FAir:'' Crunch. (I know Gengar can't learn Crunch, but shut the up. He's gotta' use those giant teeth!) Gengar lunges forward and chomps. *''BAir:'' Spins around with a Shadow Claw out. *''UAir:'' Gengar holds both of his arms up with small Shadow Balls (Stop laughing) forming on his hands. *''DAir:'' Confuse Ray. Gengar looks down with glowing eyes. Anyone under him is hit by a meteor smash, however they may or may not take damage. *''B:'' Shadow Ball. A little different from Mewtwo's, the opponent takes no knockback, however the attack does greater damage. *''Forward B:'' Sludge Bomb. Like Yoshi's Up B, but more horizontal, and has better control. Sometimes may poison the opponent, adding an extra 7% in 2 seconds. *''Up B:'' Ominous Wind. Gengar blast "Ominous Wind" (Haha, fart joke) from his hands. Touching Gengar causes knockback. Anyone who walks in the trail of wind takes some damage with no knock back. *''Down B:'' Double Team. Gengar makes 4 clones of itself. (Including the player) They can wander around the battlefield, but cannot attack players. They only disappear once they've been hit, the real Gengar's been hit, or Gengar is defeated. (Loses a stock) The player might consider pretending to be one of the Double Team clones, then strike. After being used, you need to wait a little while before using it again. *''Dodging:'' Gengar turns into a shadow on the ground. * Pummel: Poison Jab to the gut. * FThrow: Gengar grabs the foe and tosses the opponent forward with Psychic. * BThrow: Gengar grabs the foe with Psychic, drags them across the ground, then throws them behind him. * UThrow: Gengar lightly throws the foe upward then jumps up and hits them with the spikes on his back. * DThrow: Gengar pushes the enemy to the ground, then jumps up to shoot a powerful Shadow Ball at them. Does cause knockback. *''Final Smash:'' Mega Gengar (JK) Gastly.The number of Gastly that appear are equal to the number of opponents. Just like the Gastly from Pokémon Episode 20: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak," The Gastly will spawn something that is a specific counter for each player. ex: Pikachu; Mouse Trap, or Sonic; A giant wave. Although all of the attacks are different, They all cause large knockback. *''Taunt 1:'' Gengar sticks out his giant tongue. *''Taunt 2:'' Gengar's eyes pop out of his head and he laughs maniacally, just like Haunter did in Pokémon Episode 23: The Tower of Terror. * Taunt 3: Gengar disappears, then pops back out of nowhere to try and scare the player. The time before he comes back isn't always the same, but it can range from .5 to 4 seconds. Supporters *energyman2289| , His favorite Pokémon, leading supporter of Gengar. *GamingGengar His favorite Pokémon, also leading supporter of Gengar *NotSnowske *JunDageki *Havic101 *TopHattedTroopa *swordsman126 *mech dragon *Radori *Roast Grief *BurnedPotatoes *l33t iRk3n Rm33 *Davidk92 *SilentKnight961 *qwertqwert28 *InjusticeGods *Shaneikua *NessInEagleland *Divine shadow *pokemonclaw11 *EndlessPie *pnyhmsmx *CrescentShadow *donkey kong jr *ShiniOfMadness *Zeo-san *Patwhit01 *player hater Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Generation I Category:Ghost Types Category:Poison Types Category:Pokkén Tournament Characters Category:Pokemon with Mega Evolutions